Summary This application is to request support for the Gordon Research Conference (GRC) and corresponding Gordon Research Seminar (GRS) on Cilia, Mucus and Mucociliary Interactions, February 11-17, 2017 in Galveston, TX. The conference is a highly integrated and unique meeting that unites basic scientists, bioengineers, translational investigators, and clinicians who study the fundamentals of cilia and mucus biology, their interface, and related human disease. A cohesive program is proposed to enhance the interplay between specialized disciplines that seek to integrate knowledge and impact advances in biochemistry, biophysics, cell biology, development, genetics, and translational research of common respiratory tract diseases (e.g., asthma, bronchiectasis, chronic obstructive pulmonary disease, chronic rhinosinusitis) as well as orphan diseases of children that have taught us much about basic lung biology, including cystic fibrosis and the genetic disease of motile cilia called primary ciliary dyskinesia (PCD). Included as well are disorders of cardiac development and other extra-respiratory organs that require critical cilia-surface fluid flow interactions. While significant progress has been made in understanding biologic and clinical aspects of cilia, mucus and their interaction, significant gaps are recognized in the regulation of mucus secretion, cilia assembly and molecular imaging of these structures, the genetic basis of diseases of mucus and cilia, and the development of therapies for related diseases. Thus, the specific aims of this conference are to: (1) disseminate, discuss and integrate cutting- edge data related to progress in cilia, mucus and mucociliary interactions in a forum of world experts and young scientists; (2) provide a forum that will link fundamental scientific knowledge in the field to human disease and avenues for diagnosis and therapies; and (3) promote the involvement and advancement of trainees, women and under-represented groups in the areas of investigation. Toward these ends, the Conference Plan is based on the GRC format that stresses unpublished, cutting edge data presentations and abundant time for discussion. Thematic, integrated cilia-mucus/mucin sessions with presentations by world- class investigators (most new to this GRC), exciting early stage investigators, and trainees with top selected abstracts are planned. New speakers bringing fresh viewpoints include those who study the mechanisms of how cilia use ion channels to sense their surroundings, mucin glycosylation, the relationship between autophagy and mucociliopathies, and differentiation of ciliated epithelia, just to name a few. New sessions for this meeting include those dedicated to: protein assembly and glycosylation, the delicate balance between maintaining homeostasis and pathophysiology, cellular and developmental aspects of cilia and mucus biology. This program will make this a premier meeting for investigators in the field at all career stages, promoting collaboration and advancing progress in diseases of mucus and cilia.